Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing dies for extruding ceramic honeycomb structural bodies which are used for heat exchangers, filters and catalyst carriers for purifying exhaust gases from internal combustion engines, more particularly, the invention relates to dies having an abrasive-resistant material coated on the surface thereof by chemical vapor deposition (CVD).